The present application is related to copending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/163,105, entitled LOCALIZATION IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM FOR WIRELESS DEVICES, filed on Oct. 5, 2005.
The present invention is related to the field of wireless networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to efforts to determine the location of devices within a wireless network.
Wireless networks may be used in a number of contexts. One type of wireless network includes at least one base node and a number of distributed nodes. The distributed nodes may be used, for example, to capture and send data to the base node(s). In some such systems, the distributed nodes relay sensor information captured at the distributed nodes, if the distributed nodes are themselves sensors, or sensor information gathered from sensor nodes in communication with the distributed nodes. Approaches for localizing individual nodes in a wireless network are desired, for example, such that the origin of data collected at individual nodes may be identified, and/or such that internodal communications can be mapped in an efficient manner.